Allen's Loves
by Kuro49
Summary: Short Drabbles about Allen and each of his lovers. And what their relationship really means. Various pairings: Allen x anyone or anything! Contains BL, BG and somewhat crack pairings!
1. Kanda

This is going to be a little series about Allen's lovers and the way their relationship works. Each chapter will be around this length, it is nothing too big, just a little fun for me to relax from my school work. I don't own anything.

XXX

**Kanda: A Physical Love**

"Kanda?" Allen stepped into the dark room.

"What?" The cold voice snapped.

"Can you hold me?" Allen closed the door. The room was enveloped in darkness again. A pair of arms slipped around his waist, pulling him close to another body.

Allen turned around in the hold and looked up, not surprised to see nothing but black shadows.

"Kiss me." Allen whispered.

A pair of lips meets his; the two came together in a chaste kiss. They parted and they meet once more, this time the passion, the hate and the anger all rushed out. Kanda bit and sucked at Allen's bottom lip, making the other groan in pleasure. His tongue slipped into the warm heated cavern, their tongues met in experience. They parted; a string of shared saliva linked them yet together.

"The night is young, where's the love?" Allen whispered huskily into the ear of the other exorcist as he licked the shell of Kanda's ear.

"Keep dreaming,** Moyashi.**" Kanda's smirk could be felt upon Allen's skin. A roll of eyes showed that Allen was annoyed by the use of nick names. Allen reached up and pulled sharply at Kanda's hair, making him grimace in pain. Allen smirked.

Kanda pushed Allen towards the wall, making him slam into it full force. A smile graced the pale face of the white haired teen. Kanda had the other pinned to the wall, biting, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh. His hair fell upon the two of them as his hair tie was pulled from his hair by none other than the white haired exorcist.

_There is no love._

XXX

Any comments? Yesh, I know a lot of people will think these two have tremendous love for each other but to me… for now… they just want each other for their bodies. If you have anyone you want to pair off with Allen (that is not Rabi, Tyki, Rinali, or Rhode) please tell me, the stranger the better.

Kuro


	2. Rhode

Hope those who like it like it? I am completely talking bullshit now –sigh- I am too messed up for my own good. Just ignore my babbling XP I don't own anything except for a few DGM bookmarks!

XXX

**Rhode: A Heart Felt Love**

"Allen! You came!" The young girl in the stripe stockings bounced out from the dark, a lollipop in between her lips.

"Do you know how much I miss you?" The said girl pouted at the white haired teen.

"Of course I do, Miss Camelot." The white haired teen looked up to reveal gray blue orbs.

"Call me Rhode, Allen-kun." The young child gave him a smirk. "We are lovers after all, **aren't we?**"

Her voice was a dangerous tone. "Of course we are, my lovely Rhode." Allen answered, in the most polite tones, a big smile on his face.

"Say you love me." Rhode commanded as she hopped on further into the misty streets. She tossed her head to see Allen with a smile on his face, looking straight at her. She grinned in satisfaction.

"I love you." Allen replied with a gentle smile.

_A white lie._

XXX

I made Rhode seem so stupid… OTZ. She is just ignorant; she doesn't pay attention to the things that she doesn't like! There you go? Review? Although I am a writer who likes to ignore all reality. T-T;;

Kuro


	3. Rabi

Rabi. Our beloved usagi-chan. Let see what kind of relationship he has with the devil in disguise. XD Don't own much… not even a lot of cash…

XXX

**Rabi: A Friendship Love**

"Rabi" Allen happily made his way to the library, only to find Rabi buried halfway into his work.

"Hey Allen." The Bookman Apprentice grinned as their lips meet in a chaste kiss.

"How much work do you have?" Allen smiled as he randomly flipped through the documents found on Rabi's current work place.

"A lot…" Rabi pouted and he skimmed through an article given to him by the Bookman of course.

"Panda is so boring, I tired to get him to do something else other than writing but he fly kicked me all the way there." Rabi pointed to the other end of the library, where you can see left quite a big dent in the wall. Allen laughed quietly to himself.

"That's not funny…" Rabi's pout deepened. "And now he even left me all these work while he left."

Allen sighed loudly, "I shouldn't do this at all… but seeing you like this just makes me want drag you off to play."

"Lets sneak out…" Rabi murmured excitedly.

Allen sighed again, but only managed to smile slyly as he and Rabi quietly left the library. Allen slipped his hand into Rabi's, linking the two of them together in a sign of holding hands. The two smiled at each other.

_We are just friends._

XXX

Fun, fun, fun. I know friends shouldn't kiss but… their friendship is just messed up… they like a sensual friendship? I don't think anyone will buy that… TT

Kuro


	4. Krory

This is for: .Prophet, I hope you will like this. I never wrote Krory before so I hope I got his character right. I don't own anything again. –sigh-

XXX

**Krory: A Replaced Love**

"Allen…" The vampire had his back turned against the white headed exorcist who stands alone in the quiet room.

Allen gently smiled to himself as he walked closer to the older man who sat on a wooden chair staring into the flickering fireplace. The fire cast an eerie light to the two of them.

"I have to tell you something." Krory looked down at his hands. "I only kept you around because I missed Eliade too much…"

"So I am only a replacement?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Krory sadly nodded his head. "I am—"

Allen laughed, cutting off whatever Krory was about to say and surprisingly him to no end. "Krory, don't be sorry. I know that all along."

"… You did?" Krory frowned.

Allen just happily nodded. "Who do you think I am…" Allen laughed out loud. "I can see the souls of the Akumas, what makes you think I can't see your soul?"

Krory smiled as he pulled Allen's lithe frame towards him, Allen sat down in Krory's lap. He leaned back into his embrace and sighed deeply. Krory looked down at his small lover and couldn't resist but smile.

Allen looked up and pushed himself up. Their lips meet in a short kiss. Allen licked his lips and muttered with a pout. "Blood…" Krory just rolled his eyes as he gave a short laugh.

_You're not her._

XXX

What do you think? Did I get his character right? I made Allen such a little whore… -runs- Don't blame! Review?

Kuro


	5. Tyki

Its Tyki! Read and see this pair of flirty boys. Don't own anything except for the idea.

XXX

**Tyki: A Forbidden Love**

"Allen…" A moan could be heard. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

"But you enjoy it." Allen looked up and into Tyki's golden orbs that was clouded by lust and love.

"I shouldn't be…" Tyki sighed deeply into Allen's radiant white locks. Allen's frame shook as he laughed quietly. Tyki ruffled the younger one's hair.

"Tyki. Get used to it." Allen smirked. "It may not be allowed but hey we both do this as frequent as you try to get into the pants of others."

Tyki rolled his eyes. "You're as much of a player as I am."

Allen merely just laughed it off. After a while of silence Allen parted his lips and whispered seductively into Tyki's ear. "Shall we continue?"

Tyki didn't even get to object as Allen slide his hands down his bare chest, quickly followed by his own tongue, a trail of saliva made a wet sticky path. Stopping right at his belt, Allen paused and looked up. Tyki gently shook his head, only to groan as he saw the mused hair, fallen clothes, and the innocent smirk on the little white haired angel's face.

"I shall take that as a yes." Allen expertly worked his way with Tyki's belt. Before he could finish, his face was cupped by gloved hands. Their lips meet in a wet kiss.

_Such a sensual secret._

XXX

Naughty naughty eh? XD Review? XD

Kuro


	6. Rinali

This is about Allen x Rinali, it was really hard thinking of something for their relationship. Because they just both seem to be so innocent and nice… hard to twist their love for one another. I don't own anything as usual.

XXX

**Rinali: An Equal Love**

"Allen-kun." Rinali murmured in the embrace of her lover.

"Hmm?" Allen smiled down at the older girl in his arms.

"You do know my brother don't appreciate our relationship…" Rinali looked up and stared into the eyes of the other.

"Your brother never appreciates any relationship that you have with other males." Allen laughed to himself.

"You don't understand…" Rinali pushed herself out from his grasp and sat up on the bed. She frowned slightly at him.

"I am suffocating, I can't stand it anymore." Rinali looked down. "I really am grateful for everything he did for me."

"But his love is just like a burden to me…" Rinali continued as she spilled her heart to her lover. "I don't think I can stand his love anymore…"

She looked up to see Allen gently smile at her. She opened her mouth to continue. "Allen, you won't think I am just dating you as an excuse with my brother right? Because I am really—"

"Rinali, calm down. It's alright." Allen took her hands in his. "I don't mind if you are just using me."

"After all, I am using you for love the same way you are using me to put off your brother." Allen's smiled never disappeared, not even when he laid a gentle kiss on Rinali's lips.

The two smiled at each other in content happiness.

_An excuse to love._

XXX

If you want more chapters to this, then please offer me characters to pair with Allen. Review?

Kuro


	7. Komui

This is for TheWhisperOfWind as they requested for Komui. I don't own anything but it was super fun writing this pairing… I think that counts for something… doesn't it?

XXX

**Komui: A Bargained Love**

"Hey Komui," Allen smiled, as he sat himself in one of the chairs littered in Komui's office.

"Hello Allen-kun, how have you been doing?" Komui just politely answered the white haired exorcists.

"Just been with your beloved sister." Allen smiled. "She is a wonderful girl, isn't she?"

"Of course she is." Komui stiffly answered.

"So where is my reward?" Allen smirked as he lean forward on to Komui's work area.

Komui sighed deeply. "Why did I ever make this promise…" He quietly murmured to himself.

"Because you love Rinali **too **much." Allen stood on his tip toe and closed the gap between the two of them. Allen reached up and pulled Komui closer to him, deepening their kiss.

They parted when air was a necessity. Allen licked his lips as he took a step back.

"You always want what you can't have, and when you get what you want, it is always sweeter after a hard day's of work." Allen smirked as he headed towards the door.

"Allen." Komui called out, Allen paused at the door, and he slowly turned back.

"Watch out for her, I don't want her in harm's way." Komui looked at him, straight in the eye. "Don't let her fall in love with anyone other than you; I don't want her feel the greatest of all pain, a broken heart."

"Don't worry this is our secret promise." Allen put a finger to his lip. "I will be back tomorrow for my part of the bargain."

_This is all for her._

XXX

Yesh... I made Komui a huge Rinali lover... yes twisted and Allen is into their plans too... Just goes to show you how twisted this world can get. Review?

Kuro


	8. Miranda

This is a request from TheWhisperOfWind. Hope you would like it. This is an Allen x Miranda… I am fairly sure I get to claim this pairing right? No one else is crazy enough to do this one… right? Tell me if I am wrong! If not then I happily declare **I get to claim Allen x Miranda!** (thanks to TheWhisperOfTheWind of course XD)

I don't own anything… still… this sucks…

XXX

**Miranda: A Pitiful Love**

"Miranda?" Allen saw a dark figure hunched up in a gloomy corner.

The figure quickly straightens up at hearing the voice. It swiftly turned around to reveal a deathly pale face and dark lifeless eyes.

"Oh hi… hi Allen…" Miranda quickly wiped at her face. "I must look awful right now, please pardon me…"

She stuttered as she tried to rush out the room, only to have Allen blocking the door way.

"Miranda…" Allen gently said as he walked closer towards the timid woman.

"Ye-yesh…?" Miranda backed away visibly as her face flushed a bright red, obviously discomfort at how close the two of them was.

"Don't be so shy." Allen smiled gently at her. She merely just kept on backing away as Allen keep on advancing towards her.

"Allen…?" Miranda hesitantly called out his name as she backed up against a wall, with all exits blocked.

"Miranda, calm down." Allen placed an arm on either side of her as he quietly laughed. "I should be the one to the nervous… should I?"

"W-what do you –me-mean…?" Miranda stared blankly back at the shorter boy, now really confused at what he was trying to get to.

"I love you." Allen firmly replied the timid women. She blush an unnatural shade of red and then she fainted, straight into Allen's arms.

_And you call her crazy._

XXX

If was hard to think of something good for these two pair, but I think it came out just fine. And it was super fun to write. This one is to lessen the mood on these fic… did it work? O.O Anyways review?

Kuro


	9. Riba

Riba x Allen, brought to you by: Silverdrake. Like it? Hate it? Take it? Leave it? Your choice. I don't own anything…

XXX

**Riba: A Tired Love**

"Riba…" Allen pouted his pink lips as he stared at his lover.

"Sorry…" The Australian sighed deeply before returning his attention back towards his shorter and younger lover lying down on his bed.

"Riba, it's already 1 in the morning and you are still not in bed." Allen glared slightly at the taller one whom was sitting at his desk, working away as the night passed.

"But I have to finish them for Komui…" Riba looked up and saw the pouting Allen and sighed deeply to himself.

"Komui this, Komui that… I know you love him and everything but can you **at least** play your part for now." Allen rolled his eyes.

"I know, but it is just so hard to work with him everyday and… " Riba sighed again and slowly walked over to his bed where Allen sat under the covers.

The two finally laid down, with Allen snuggled deep in Riba's chest.

"When will he realize?" Riba ask the white haired exorcist.

"When he stops looking out for Rinali." Allen laughed lightly at the three of them. Riba just closed his eyes as his arm reached blindly to turn off the lights. It clicked shut as the room was enveloped in darkness.

"And when will that be?" Riba's voice was barely above a whisper in the dark room.

Allen didn't know what to answer him.

_He is just in on the action._

XXX

Yup strange pair. So this is how it goes: Riba likes Komui, which loves his own sister, whom loves Allen just so she can get rid of her brother's love. While at the same time Allen is having a love relationship with all of them just so he can… well the rest is for Allen to explain because I am sure I am not making much sense any ways… Review my story?

Kuro


	10. Lulubell

This is requested by .Prophet! Hope you like it… I know I said I weren't going to do this pairing but after my research and a friend's help I think it would be fun to try. The first line is taken from episode 41 of the anime, the line was just too tempting to me. I don't own anything!

Oh ya for those who don't know who Lulubell is, she is a Noah that has only appeared in the anime for now, so for those who just read the manga, she hasn't apeared yet.

XXX

**Lulubell: A Hated Love**

"If you die, surely someone will grieve for you." Allen whispered into her ear.

The blonde Noah took a step back and frowned deeply. Memories flooded into her mind, reminding her of the very first time he said it. The dead end, the Akumas surrounding them, his firm tones as he vows to protect her.

Lulubell laughed silently as a smirk crept upon her lips. "Been a while since I heard that line."

"If you die, surely I would grieve for you." Allen smiled as he repeated it, just with another twist. He walked straight up to her and gently gave her a peak on her lips.

Lulubell quickly shoved him away at the contact and glared at him behind her dark shades. Her glare was filled with hate and death.

"If you wanted to kill me, I would have been dead already." Allen smiled at her.

"Are you so eager to die?" She stared at him with a cold look on her face. He merely just smiled and lowered his head.

"Remember, Lulubell. I will be there to grieve for **your death**." Allen smiled at her one last time before turning around and walking away from the blonde Noah.

"**Allen Walker."** Lulubell seethed as she glared after his figure.

_I hate everything about you._

XXX

Did I get her character right? I hope so. Thanks Peter for helping me with her character… although you won't ever read this anyways XD And don't blame me for writing a Allen x Krory one XP Reviews?

Kuro


	11. Timcampi

This is for: .Prophet. Hope you like it XD This pairing was difficult… and I am still kind of feeling weird about the final piece. But we will see whether you guys like it…

I don't own! Poo on that…

XXX

**Timcampi: A Silent Love**

"Timcampi." Allen smirked as he stepped into his own room. A ball of gold flew towards him and nestled itself into his snow white locks.

"I missed you too." Allen smiled as it buried itself further into his hair.

It flew off of his head and nudged his pale cheek, making Allen laugh. Timcampi gently nipped him along the jaw line; Allen leaned in towards the touch. He sighed.

"Timcampi…" Allen said through half lidded eyes as the golden golem coiled its tail around his arm.

It seems as thought the golem was smirking as Allen closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation it was bringing him. A gentle nip at the neck, a gentle tug of his snow white locks, a gentle moan erupted from Allen's throat.

"Timcampi… you know… we—" He was quickly cut off as the golem took control. He gave Allen a particularly hard nip on his neck that drew droplets of blood to pool over the small wound.

"Ow…" Allen sent a glare towards the golden golem that seemed to smirk.

"Fine, fine, I give into you…" Allen pouted as the tail coiled around his arm slowly pulled him from the door and towards the bed.

"You are just my soft spot." Allen glared but none the less settled into the bed, listening to the golem that followed him for many years. Closing his eyes he could feel as Timcampi slowly made its way through the quilts.

_It never listens._

XXX

So…? –crickets chirping- Don't ask what they do after… please! So… review?

Kuro


	12. Cross

So this is requested by: Silverdrake. Hope you enjoy it XD Cross and Allen? Now how will that end? XD Who will be teaching who? Don't worry, nothing dirty in here, it is all left to your imagination.

I don't own anything, as always.

XXX

**Cross: A First Love**

"Allen." Allen rolled his eyes as he heard his name being called. He remembered the voice, he knows it by heart. That's because this just wasn't an ordinary voice this was his mentor's voice, **his** mentor.

"Yes? Master Cross?" He turned around slowly only to be meet by the gaze of an older and taller man.

"Allen." His master said his name again, almost as if it was to taste his name as it rolls off his tongue. "Missed me much?"

"Not at all." Allen turned back to whatever he was doing, trying to ignore the presence of his teacher.

Cross merely walked up to him and lay a hand on Allen's shoulder. The touch paralyzed Allen, he could only stand there and breathe deeply as all the memories flashed back at him.

Cross was his mentor, his teacher, his master, and none the less his** first lover**. Cross showed him what the real world was like; he showed him what love really was. Allen always thought that love was when two people loved each other to the best of there intent. But obviously Cross proofed him wrong and showed his how love really works.

We all love for different reasons, some better than others. But none the less love was just a lie to make this world a better place. Our lovers are just entertainment to pass the boring days. And life is simply a game.

Now he lives in his shadow and his memories of his first love, his master, his mentor, his teacher, **General Cross**.

_What a terrible general._

XXX

Thank you to InebriatedProphet for helping me think of the ideas I used in the fic above! Although this really was kind of a memory fic in which explains why Allen is like this. XD Reviews?

Kuro


	13. Toma

Yes I am desperate for pairings. As you can tell… I am doing an Allen x Toma! That is so damn desperate I have no other words for it… -cries in corner- But it was fun while it lasted XD This is "requested" by Tuli-Susi, thanks for this insane idea! And no to all those who want to ask whether I have finally cracked. I am as sane as I will ever be, yes and that isn't very sane. orz

I don't own anything if I did no one would ever touch D. Gray-man, let alone write fanfics about it.

XXX

**Toma: A Forced-On Love**

"You don't even know how I look." He pointed out. Allen laughed at such an obvious note.

"So that doesn't mean anything." Allen's lips curled into a smile.

"I may be married." The first finder that led Allen on his first mission answered.

"You can't be." Allen's smile turned into a grin. "If you were, you would never be a finder. Finders die too easily; people with a full life would never choose a life like this."

The finder called Toma laughed at the reasoning and remarked. "Observant child."

"I am not a child." Allen rolled his eyes and pouted in reply. He walked closer to the finder and leaned forward, almost on to the chest of the other.

The finder called Toma put his hands on either side of Allen's shoulder and shook his head. "Mr. Walker, you're on a mission."

"So?" Allen pouted as he stared into the eyes of the finder.

"You should remain professional." Toma replied equally.

"I should, not **must**." Allen pointed out with a smirk. He took one of the finder's hands and literally dragged him into the train compartment that he once shared with Kanda, obviously the other was sane enough to leave when he had the chance. So the train compartment was empty, for now.

"Mr. Walk—" The finder's cries for help were muffled as Allen closed the door behind him, trapping the finder in along with him, the willing one of course.

Allen put a finger to his lips and whisper in an innocent voice.

"Let's be quiet now, or else someone might hear us."

_A little too vicious._

XXX

Allen is screwed in the head in this one, please don't blame! Oh ya for those who don't know or don't remember who Toma is, he is the finder for Allen and Kanda on their very first mission. So review? O.O

Kuro


	14. Jasdebi

This is requested by .Prophet! Hope you like it This one was fun, not hard at all… simply fun! How come I didn't think of this before... XDD Well anyways I don't own anything.

XXX

**Jasdebi: A Tricked Love**

"Hey Allen." The two twins said in unison as they sat on either side of the white haired exorcist.

Their hands were connected; the two of them formed a loose embrace around Allen.

"How nice to see you here, Jasdero, Debitto." He smiled at the two of them.

"This is the Earl's hideout, you shouldn't be surprised." Debitto wiggled her finger in front of Allen's face with her free hand of course.

"We only come to see you when Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot are out." Jasdero grinned as he looks at Allen's pale features.

"Or when you want information." Allen rolled his eyes as Jasdero's grin turn into a smirk.

"Straight to the point, Allen." Debitto's sewed up lips emitted laughter. "Where is Cross?" Jasdero cut in with a frown on his face.

Allen could feel the muzzles of their guns pressed onto his back. He only smirked and leans closer to Jasdero and whispered huskily into his ear. "How about I tell you guys after we have some **fun**…"

"Fun, eh?" The two twins said in unison.

Clothings were quickly thrown on the ground and foreplay was forgotten. Moans and groans could be heard throughout the room. Pleasure and pain had no boundaries. Love and hate was passed along, no more words was needed to be said.

But all fun things have to end and when it did, Allen walked straight out of the room, leaving Jasdebi asleep in the tangled sheets.

_Like master, like dog?_

XXX

For those who didn't really understand the last phrase. Like master, like dog. You know that saying and how a dog will follow their master. So this is like Allen is following Cross, his master's foot steps. XD I feel bad comparing Allen to a dog -.-

Jasdebi is considered girls in the manga but boys in the anime so I made Jasdero as a guy and Debitto as a girl. And yes they had a threesome… or if you want normal sex is also alright XD but I hope you like it enough to leave a review

Kuro


	15. Jerry

This was requested by JenLawliet. Hope you like it It took me a while to try to get this one as perfect as possible. Who loves dango? Allen loves dango!

Who don't own anything? I don't own anything!

XXX

**Jerry: A Delicious Love**

"Hey Jerry?" Allen looked at him as he leaned on the counter.

"Hmm?" Jerry answered distracted at making Allen's food and at the same time listening to Allen speak.

"I want to see how dango would taste on **someone else**." Allen asked in a rather innocent tone.

Jerry nearly dropped the plates he was holding. He choked on what seemed like air and blushed a red crimson that could definitely match the blood flowing south.

"**What?!" **That was the only syllable he can muster.

"I was just wondering whether dango would taste better if it was eaten off of some–" Allen was quickly cut off as Jerry clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Allen, please, no." Jerry closed his eyes but only to have them snap open as he felt Allen press his body closer against his.

"Come on, I want to try." Allen smiled innocently as he took the plate of dango and walked off.

"You're too innocent for your own good…" Jerry mumbled as he followed Allen further away from the cafeteria and closer to the sleeping quarters.

"Or so you think…" Allen smirked behind his bangs that covered his eyes.

_The devil in disguise._

XXX

The cute ones come in evil versions…

Hope you guys all liked that, yes another pedo one… Oh ya the Millenium Earl has been written and finished, but it will be posted as the second last chapter because he is special. But obviously I must wait till everyone/ almost anyone got their chances with Allen before I will finish this series off. Pairings are still open so let your imagination go wild! XD Review?

Kuro


	16. Hevlaska

Hevlaska, nothing bad in this one, more like a mother to son relationship… but that still contains love XD Hope you all like it I still don't own anything except for the cracked up imagination that is to be blame for this story. XD

XXX

**Hevlaska: An Advised Love**

Allen wandered aimlessly around the Black Order, the moon was high up in the sky and the night was dark. He wandered alone in this over sized building, knowing that not a single other person was awake; at least he was pretty sure until he came across a door he don't quite remember.

He gently pushed it open, the door squeaked before giving in and opening for the white headed teen to past through.

"Who comes so late in the night?" A voice suddenly spoke out, startling Allen at once.

He snapped his head towards the direction of the voice and stepped out of the shadow he was in.

"Allen Walker." The voice held a smile within it. Allen's memories recalled this voice, this gentle yet strong voice that held nothing for arguments.

"Hevlaska…" A smile appeared on Allen's lips. Allen walked quietly towards her, the glowing mass. Allen remarked. "A Guardian of the Innocence."

Hevlaska curled one of its many tentacles around Allen's waist and brought him closer to her glowing body. "What brings you here?" She asked softly.

"Feeling lonely?" Allen gently laughed, answering her question with a question of his own.

"You shouldn't be the one talking." Hevlaska laughed, a gentle rumble rippled through her body.

"**Remember Allen, loneness is just a feeling. Don't take it too seriously."**

Allen nodded and merely just enjoyed the comfort of Hevlaska.

_Alone in her arms._

XXX

This one was kind of lonely and a little depressed but I think it was alright, and this one makes up for the kinkiness in the Allen x Jerry one XD The line that Hevlaska said (the bolded one), it has a hidden meaning in it and it relates to Allen's very own chapter if anyone gets it… I will give them something cool… I don't know what but it will be something cool! (or not XP) So review?

Kuro


	17. Lala

This is a request by Tuli-Susi. Hope you like it! The song in this chapter is called Lala's Lullaby, it's in French. The translation I found was in Chinese, so I had to translate it from Chinese to English, I hope I got it correct. Please don't blame for incorrect translations!

I don't own anything.

XXX

**Lala: A Man-made Love**

"You can have my heart." Lala whispered when Guzoru finally stopped breathing.

"Before that, can you sing me one last song?" Allen asked gently as he sat down right next to her, she had Guzoru's head lying on her lap. Her hand absently brushed along his hair.

She merely answered his request by opening her mouth and singing a gentle melody.

"_Lacrimosa dies illa_

Those days filled with sadness and despair  
_qua resurget ex favilla_

will follow the dust to a place far away.  
_J__udicandus homo reus._

The people with sins shall receive their punishment.  
_Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

God, please spare them for their pitiful sins,  
_pie Jesu, Domine!_

our benevolent Jesus Christ!

_J__udicandus homo reus._

The people with sins shall receive their punishment.  
_Dona eis, requiem! Amen!_

Grant them a peaceful death! Amen!  
_pie Jesu, Domine!_

Our benevolent Jesus Christ!"

"Thank you." Allen closed his eyes as the singing gradually stopped. Her voice was no longer audible and her eyes were blank.

Lala, the man-made doll finally winded down, after all those long years. Allen gently lay her down next to Guzoru. His hand swiped across her eyes, closing them in the process. Allen picked up her innocence and stared at it.

Bending down he brushed his lips against hers, no feelings were past. It was just a kiss, merely skin brushing against skin. Nothing more and nothing less.

She was just a man-made doll.

And he was just another exorcist.

_It was her time to rest._

XXX

I hope everyone liked that, it was a sweet one to me, although a little sad XD This is set up right after Guzoru (Gozul) dies and Lala still haven't wind down yet. And thanks for all those suggestion… Allen has 17 lovers so far! Yay! –cheers- So review?

Kuro


	18. Fou

Requested by Tuli-Susi. This took me a while to think of. I didn't know how to grasp the idea of the two of them together. But now I think it turned out alright, not as bad as I thought. XP

I don't own anything.

XXX

**Fou: A Hard Earned Love**

She was pinned to the wall by him. He had on a hand on the side of her head while her frame was trapped in a corner.

"Let go." She growled.

"Just in a moment." Allen smiled and begins his reasoning. "Look at all the bruises and cuts you gave me."

Allen pointed at the wounds littered across his body.

"You deserve it." Fou rolled her eyes.

"Now, now that's not very fair…" Allen shook his head lightly, still with a smile on his face.

"Suck it up." Fou merely looked at him evenly.

"That's harsh, Fou." Allen mocked hurt.

Fou resist the urge to beat the shit out of him, due to the many numbers she did on him already. Fou merely glared at him.

"What's your point?" Fou asked with a small frown on her face.

"Where is my reward for taking all those hits?" Allen was very amused.

Fou gave a dry laugh as she kneel him right in the stomach, causing him to double over in surprise and pain. "So, anything else you want as a reward?"

Fou smirked as she bent down and poke him in the cheek with a finger, earning a groan.

"亞連，我不是這樣子喜歡你。" Fou said before giving him a light kiss on his cheek before walking off.

_A nice reward, I'll say._

XXX

Translation: Allen, I don't love you that way.

Since she is Chinese…robot, I guess I shall take advantage of my Chinese background and add in something special in this chapter. Allen torture… my favorite! –Licks lips then gets beat up by Allen fans-

Okay stats for this story now, I am trying to write something for Allen x Bak Chan, not sure if it will work if not by next week I will post the Earl one, then followed by the Allen one and this series will be finished. If there isn't any further changes that is. XD Review?

Kuro


	19. Skin Boric

Challenged by Henrickson, and also talked about by Tuli-Susi and BandHallNinja-chan. Hope you all like it! The idea struck me as I was reading Henrickson's challenge. I can never back out of a good challenge. XD

I don't own anything; hope you will all like this sweet chapter?

XXX

**Skin Boric: A Sweet Love**

"Where are my sweets!?" The large Noah demanded as he ripped the Akuma's head off with his bare hands.

The Noah's little get together was ruined by Skin Boric's rude behavior, everybody left him alone to vent out his anger. They all disappeared in there very own corners of the Millenium Earl's hideout, leaving Skin Boric to sit in the dinning room all alone in the dark.

He just wanted something sweet.

"You want to try something sweet?" A voice in the dark asked him quietly.

The voice held a hint of amusement in it. Skin Boric quickly snapped his head in that direction. "No need to be alarm, I come here in peace."

"Then get the hell out of the shadows and stand in front of me." Boric roughly said.

Someone that can sneak into the Noah's house unknown, stay in the same room as Skin Boric and not be noticed until they speak. That had to be one hell of a person.

"No problem, Skin Boric." The voice seemed as though it smirks.

Out from the shadow was a teenager, Allen Walker is what we call him.

"Exorcist…" Skin Boric was in shock, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Calm your nerves." Allen sighed, a smile on his pink parted lips. "You wanted something sweet right?"

Skin Boric nodded his head, still shocked at the fact that someone can sneak into the Earl's mansion. His eyes were rather wide as he stared at the young teen that stood not even two feet away from him.

"Then I think you would like this." Allen said before leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips.

Allen's candy pink lips curled into a smirk as their lips met.

_Chaste yet sweet to the core._

XXX

… so? OO He-he, don't blame… Allen is not a virgin –sweat drop- don't blame(x100) Well anyways… after you're done, review! Cuz I need to know what you guys are thinking about as you're reading… XDD

Kuro


	20. Lou Fa

Requested by Tuli-Susi! Hope you like it. For those who don't know/ don't remember who Lou Fa is, she is a scientist from the Asia branch. She has a crush on Allen so I acted on that. XD I don't own anything…

XXX

**Lou Fa: A Cliché Love**

Her cheeks were burning red, her frame was shaking lightly and she had her head bowed.

"I-I… li-lik…" She stammered and stuttered as she tried to get her message across to the taller teen in front of her.

"Ilikeyou!" She rushed what she wanted to say out, now she was radiating with red from head to toe. Her face had a heavy blush on it as she waited for his response.

"Thank you." He started; she clenched her eyes closed tightly getting ready for the rejection he will give her.

"I like you too."

Her eyes were wide and she was shocked. She stammered. "You-you… w-what?!"

"I said I like you too." Allen calmly replied with a broad smile on his face.

He walked closer to her, their bodies were nearly touching. Her heart was racing and all he did was smile. Allen reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face, she swallowed hard.

He lifted her chin, making her look straight into his eyes. Allen leaned in and gave her a short kiss on her lips. His lips curled into a smirk on her lips. She gasped at the contact, only to have Allen pull back, breaking their short kiss.

Lou Fa was blushing furiously; she put a hand on her lips.

Allen turned around and walked towards the training ground where he was to continue his training with Fou.

"See you around, Lou Fa." He gave one last look before leaving. Lou Fa just stood there and smiled to herself.

_So ordinary._

XXX

I couldn't believe I never though of such a simple concept of love until now XDD Well hope you all like it! Another chapter, another lover. You're a pro, Allen! Review?

Kuro


	21. Lero

Requested by: neoe207! Hope you will like it! Yes it's Lero… I think Allen loved all the possible "non living" things in DGM. -.-bb Anyways I don't own anything!

XXX

**Lero: A Messenger's Love**

"Let me go!! Lero!!"

"Lero!! What are you doing??!!"

The umbrella struggled in his arms. Allen sighs and clamps a hand over the pumpkin's mouth. Muffled noises emitted from behind his hand. The struggle was even worse.

"Umbrellas are supposed to the lifeless, can you please stop moving?" Allen asked in a hushed whisper as he stepped out from an alleyway.

He let go of the pumpkin's mouth and it took a large gulp of air before retorting. "Lero! Normal people don't talk to lifeless umbrellas!"

Allen had to slam a hand on Lero's mouth before everyone on the street could hear them all. Allen quickly walked down the street, weaving through the busy people who only minded their own lives.

"The Earl's umbrella, the Earl's golem, you are rather important." Allen smirked as he stared at the umbrella, Lero.

"You know I am the Earl's umbrella! So let me go before he comes after you himself!" Lero squeaked, voice muffled by Allen's hand.

"I don't think the Earl will mind…" Allen's smirk gotten bigger.

Then he added in a quieter voice and with amusement in his tunes. "Besides if the Earl won't go after me, then **I** will go after the Earl, myself."

"Lero! You white headed devil!!" Lero screeched as they stepped into a quiet alleyway.

"Nothing…" Allen replied with a sweet smile on his face.

"Give the Earl my message…" Allen began. "_'I will see him in a bit.'_"

With that Allen let go of the umbrella, Lero visibly leaped for joy. As Lero looked around the alleyway, he noticed that it was one of the hidden entrances to the Millennium Earl's hideout that the Noah's had secretly placed around the human world. Lero froze in mid air and turned quickly to see the white haired brat, Allen Walker.

But the white headed devil was gone a long time.

_Another secret revealed._

XXX

I know there wasn't really any love between the two of them… but how could I??!! One was a friken talking UMBRELLA! Sorry if anyone wanted to see something between the two of them. I did the best I could… this chapter was more like a stepping stone towards the Earl's chapter XD Review?

Kuro


	22. Yoshi

Requested by my Queen: Nana! Hope it satisfies your expectations. XD Wow, this one is a longer than expected… hope you all liked it.

For those who have no clue who Yoshi is… it is the bunny that pops out in the story, I am not sure whether it is in the anime though. The bunny on Komui's coffee cup!

I don't own anything… XPP

XXX

**Yoshi: A Curious Love**

The bunny waved from across the street. Allen lifted his head and smiled.

He saw that bunny many times; it seemed to be there whenever you are not paying attention. It would just stand there in its ridiculous costume and just watch, watch as the story slowly unwinds itself.

Allen could definitely recalled that bunny from his past missions and even back till the time when he was trying to get to the Black Order.

Allen decided to find out who was really underneath that costume. And Allen was rather determine to unmask this fellow across the street, in the bunny costume with its tongue sticking out.

He slowly crossed the street and stopped right in front of the bunny suit.

"Can I please ask you a question?" Allen asked politely, beaming the rabbit with a giant smile.

"Sure, it is my pleasure to answer the great Allen Walker's problems." The bunny's voice was muffled but it was still understandable.

"Who are you?" Allen asked as he took a step towards the rabbit.

"Yoshi." The bunny simply replied with its name.

"Who is inside?" Allen said as he pointed at the rabbit's chest.

"That is a **secret**." The bunny's voice held a hint of a smirk.

"Can you share?" Allen asked with a small pout as he tilted his head to the side.

"If you're curious enough…" The bunny, Yoshi trailed off.

"Oh trust me," Allen began as he took a hold of the bunny's hand. "I am **curious enough**."

Allen spoke in a low voice as he led Yoshi into an alleyway.

The street they once stood on was empty; no one ever noticed this strange exchange of love?

_A little surprise for Allen Walker?_

XXX

Like? Like? I am sure all of you guys got the hint in this one. XDD This is a little wild to make up for the lack of love in the last one. (Just a little?o.O) I wonder who is in there too… but I am sure Allen Walker now knows… -snickers- Review?

Kuro


	23. Akuma

Hm... This one I thought of. XD Hope you will all like it… o.O I don't own anything… whatsoever… but come on this idea is definitely strange… and compromising XD

XXX

_This is the trick before the treat.♥ _

XXX

**Akuma: A Humane Love**

A numerous amounts of them surrounded the white haired teen. All their weapons were firing rapidly at the teenager.

He had snow white hair that trailed behind him as he ran around, dodging bullets and running away from the harmful attacks of the Akumas.

He saw their soul, it was crying for freedom from this wretched state. Allen couldn't bear to see them… it was too unbearable. It made his heart cringed in pain as he saw the tears that streamed down those dead souls.

They were caught and trapped in the form of Akumas.

They had no freedom.

They could only kill.

Allen pitied them, he wanted to help them. Allen knew that they were once just like him.

He stopped trying to run from their bullets, he stopped all the previous attacks he planned on the Akumas. He stopped and stood in the middle of the empty building.

The mussels of their guns were pressed against his head.

He froze on the spot; but slowly a smile came to his lips.

"You got me…" Allen mused out loud, and then he smirked.

"But before you kill me, do you **all** want to feel the pleasures of being alive once more?"

_Another way to stay alive._

XXX

Don't hurt!! And yes to those who get it… Allen is going to have an orgy with them… -snickers- Please don't ask how… Allen will find a way… this is what his powers are **really** used for… XDD Next up… the one you have all been waiting for. Hope it will come out to your expectations. XD Review?

Kuro


	24. Millennium Earl

This is requested by .prophet and many others who are as curious as me, I hope you all like it! It was fun to write these two… b/c they are just so damn evil! Yes-yes I know Allen is a 'innocent child who sparkles with innocence' but… -can't think of reason-

I don't own anything… if I did Allen wouldn't have** that much** powers.

XXX

**Happy Halloween **

_Trick or treat?_

I am sure the Millennium Earl's treats has to be tricks wrapped in candy paper.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

XXX

**Millennium Earl: A Darkened Love **

"Allen-kun! " The big chubby man exclaimed at the sight of the young teen. "How nice of you to come see me. "

"You're just as important as **anyone else.**" Allen grinned as he sat down on one of the chairs that appeared mysteriously in the Earl's dinning room.

" So how have Tyki, Rhode, Skin, and Jasedebi been treating you? " The Earl's face never changed.

"They have been wonderful; Tyki gave me a tease the other day." Allen laughed gently at the memory.

" If you care to tell me, how many others do you exactly have? " The Earl kept on grinning, never once did his facade slip.

"I don't exactly know what you want to imply here, Earl?" Allen grinned as he stared evenly at the Earl.

" Playing dumb doesn't look good with your facade." The Earl's smirk seemed to get bigger every time he talks.

"That, my Earl," Allen's grin gotten wider. "Is **my** little secret. "

The two of them laughed in the big and almost empty room. The checkered floor boards gleamed as the glistening chandelier's light caught its surface. The long table covered with a royal red table cloth stood in the middle, with the Earl sitting on one end and Allen sitting on the other. The clock in the corner of the room suddenly chimed, Allen stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair.

"Sorry." Allen looked apolitical at the smiley Earl. "I must go the Black Order calls."

Allen walked over and planted a small kiss on one of the Earl's cheeks. "I will see you soon then." Allen walked towards the door.

" Be quiet out there, if any of my darlings find you, you may come in a little trouble." The Millennium Earl warned as his glasses glinted.

"Don't worry; I don't intend to let my secrets slip." Allen smirked as he walked out the dinning room, leaving the Earl to smile happily to himself.

_An innocent child with a dark secret. _

XXX

How was that? This so proves Allen is a Noah wannabe XD Yup yup Allen is just as evil as the Earl. The Earl is such a know-it-all XDD I know that wasn't exactly Earl x Allen… but you can't really expect me to write how the Earl and Allen do it together… -gets murdered by fangirls- … so review? –battered and bruised-

Kuro


	25. Allen Walker

This is the last chapter, thank you all! This is about Allen and him reflecting on his own love. Hope you find this to be an awesome finish to this series. And thanks to everyone who supported this story. -tips Earl's hat-

I never owned anything at the beginning, no way I will own something at the end… -rolls eyes-

XXX

**Allen: A Self-Proclaimed Love **

People say love is a funny thing; and Allen Walker absolutely agrees with that.

Love was different in everyone's eyes, but according to Allen Walker, there is only one kind of true love and that is **self-love**.

Yes, self-love, meaning love for oneself, obviously not to the extent of self-obsession. But Allen knew that there would never be **another **person that would make him love them as much as he loves himself. You can call him selfish, but aren't we all?

You can live without your love one, it may hurt a lot but it will still work. But you can't live without yourself, and that will be true till the end of time.

_"Is there anyone that was special to you?" _

_"Yes, but I lost them long ago." _

_Allen would reply with a gentle smile on his face._

There was a time in Allen's life when he truly had something important to him, someone very dear, someone very close to his heart.

**Someone he loved more than himself. **

But unfortunately that was then and this is now.

Allen grew up and developed his own ways to love, without ever giving all his heart in.

That way he learned it won't hurt as much.

But loving them all came with a consequence too.

Allen knew from the very start of his game that one day he would come to **the question**, in which **they** were all going to ask him.

Allen would smile just thinking about it.

"Who do you love best?"

And Allen would answer them truthfully that day.

**"Myself." **

Because there was no longer anyone for Allen Walker to place before his own life.

_Love is only a feeling, it can't save this world. _

XXX

I think I made it too depressing... TT-TT This chappie was to explain Allen's real view on love. I hope it makes sense now!

Actually you don't have to ask me who his loved one mention above was... it could be anyone you want. Cuz I don't have anyone particularly in mind. Let your mind wonder. XD

Well thank you everyone so much for sticking with me throughout this story, I am glad this created entertainment for you all. –bows-

Kuro


End file.
